


Even Losing Means Winning Sometimes

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Council Meeting but Abby and Marcus have found a way to keep themselves entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Losing Means Winning Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Kabby Squad for giving me this awesome prompt and just being awesome people all around. My days are always full of laughter and dirty thoughts with you all and I couldn't be enjoying myself more.  
> Please let me know what you think and remember, kudos are wonderful, comments make me write more!  
> Cross posted to ffnet.

 

The game was on and he wanted to win this time. People gathered around the table with Abby to his right and her large handmade quilt on her lap as innocent as a flower. She claimed it was because she couldn’t stand the cold but Marcus knew better. The blanket meant a new game and he wasn’t about to lose to her again. As Abby greeted everyone with a smile and brought the meeting to order, he could feel her shifting under her cover until her leg pressed against his and her hands wandered over his inner thigh. Gritting his teeth and trying to pay attention to the Harvest Crew report, Marcus slipped his hand under the large quilt and found her pants already undone. His lips parted in a surprise but he held back the sound as Abby drew his zipper down slowly so the sound wouldn’t carry in the room. Sound carried in the tall ceiling and metal walls.

“The crops will have to be put on hold till spring so my thoughts are that we gather as much wild food as we can and store it now. The meat isn’t an issue and we have many hunters but we still need more volunteers to gather root vegetables, berries, and greens.”

Brushing his hand at the edge of her underthings, Marcus pushed under the flimsy material and curled his fingers till he was cupping her hot sex in his hand. He leaned forward as if to listen more intently to the food report but he could hear Abby take a sharp short breath as his thumb grazed her clit. He smiled and quickly hid the expression under his other hand. Furrowing his brow, he gave a look of intense concentration to the woman currently speaking while his hands did much more important work.

“There seem to be an abundance of wild berries but we are having a harder time locating a good source of vegetation. Good nutrition is what will keep us alive during the long winter and so the more hands we have searching, the more likely our survival.”

Abby’s core was drenched when he finally parted her lips and sank his fingers into her wetness. The urge to grin was almost unbearable as he saw Abby bite her lip and chew on the flesh to keep from moaning.

Abby felt her teeth sink into her bottom lip as Marcus explored her slit and cupped her warmth with his hand. Her own explorations were not enough to distract her completely but as she felt him harden and grow in her hand, she relaxed into the familiar motions that she knew would send him over the edge. Making sure the blanket wasn't moving strangely, Abby stroked and twisted Marcus' cock under his pants and held her breath anytime his fingers lingered at her clit to flick at the sensitive bud.

"I have Wick and Raven mapping out possible irrigation systems and while this winter will be tough on us, I forsee that next year we will be much more prepared."

The floor turned to The Housing Crew and Marcus twitched under the table as Abby's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock and smeared the drop of precum down the underside of his erection. She had talented hands but he held onto his reserve and began stroking into her core. Coating his fingers with her juices, Marcus circled her little bundle of nerves with his thumb while two of his fingers slid in and out of her slick channel. Her skin turned red and she scrubbed her free hand along her face to keep from rousing suspicion while Marcus continued to bring her closer and closer to the edge of release.

"Our main focus over the next two weeks is setting up a permanent housing unit for Ms. Griffin and as she is our chancellor as well as our doctor, we feel it would be best if we also made her living quarters connected to the clinic. What are your thoughts on this Chancellor?"

Abby opened her mouth just as Marcus pinched her clit lightly between his fingers and she covered her squeak with a body shaking cough.

"I have no issues with your plans. It will mean I can be there for my patients quickly," she said with slow forced words.

She could feel it coming. Even as she picked up speed and dragged her thumb against the underside of Marcus' cock where he was most sensitive, Abby knew she would fall apart before him. His fingers stroked her inner walls, his thumb circled and twitched against her clit, and his eyes caught hers with a triumphant gleam as she came against his hand. Her body rigid against the table, Abby felt each wave pass through her body like heat off a campfire and Marcus eased her down with gentle caresses while around them, the rest of the council was unaware of what happened.

"There seems to be a couple of breaks in the fence that will have to be our next priority once the medical clinic is finished. Housing for individuals will be started after that with the ruling that you must help build your own lodgings. Chancellor, you are exempt from this since you have your clinic to take care of."

Abby nodded her approval, not trusting herself to speak. She felt her body shake as Marcus drew his hand out from her pants and ran wet fingers along her stomach. She pulled back from his stiff cock and folded her hands under the table to steady her racing heart.

Letting his erection fade in the glow of his win, Marcus kept his eyes on the man speaking though he glanced at his shaken Abby from the corner of his eye. With his attention directed at the speaker, Marcus reached for his cooling cup of tea. Stirring the cooled beverage with the fingers so recently buried inside of Abby's clenching heat, Marcus dared a quick wink in Abby's direction and sucked the liquid covered digits into his mouth.

Abby watched in restrained elation as Marcus eagerly licked the tea mingled with her juices from his skin. Her gulp felt audible as she watched his tongue swirl around and clean off each finger with deliberate calm. Her mind raced with all the exciting ways he could use his tongue and Abby's eyes widened as her already tingling body responded with need.

Leaning into her space, Marcus placed his lips a breath away from her ear and chuckled low; the sound sinking to her core and lighting a new fire in the coals of her fading orgasm.

"To be continued," he whispered and Abby bobbed her head in a shaky yes.

When the room finally cleared, Marcus wasted no time in throwing Abby onto the table and crushing his mouth to hers. She moaned as his hands pushed down her pants and pulled up her shirt, never stopping in their movements till she was laid bare before him. With a swipe of his tongue on her bottom lip, Marcus knelt in front of her and buried his face in her wet quim. Abby grasped his thick hair and then the edge of the table in frenzied delirium, trying to anchor herself to reality but the steady, unwavering pull of Marcus’ lips on her clit sent her soaring. Abby’s whole body shook from the force of her orgasm and she could only whimper his name. His answering grin brought her back to the real world and she stood up.

“I want your pants around your ankles,” she ordered, her voice rough and demanding.

Marcus complied and when he tried to step out of the rough fabric, Abby shook her head and pushed him down into his councilor seat. Running her hands up his thighs till she reached his straining cock, Abby brought her mouth down and swallowed the tip of him into her mouth, sucking and licking at his tender flesh. She held herself in that position until Marcus groaned from the relentless teasing. Abby stood at the first moan and straddled his lap, lowering herself onto his erection with a moan of her own. Letting Abby take the lead, Marcus held onto her hips as she rocked herself up and down on his length, riding him with long strokes. His mouth found a nipple to latch onto and suck while she pushed him deeper and deeper into her and Abby used his hair to pull his mouth closer to her skin.

“Yes, please Marcus,” Abby panted, “I want one more orgasm before you get to cum.”

He didn’t answer but his mouth sucked hard at her pebbled nipple and he brought one of his hands between them to stimulate her swollen clit. Abby’s hand clenched hard as she came for the third time that evening and Marcus winced as he felt some of his follicles give way. The pain was worth the look of bliss on Abby’s face and she kissed him hard once her brain came back online. With Abby sated for now, Marcus lifted her up in his arms and thrust up into her core with vigorous strokes. She clutched at his shoulders and let him drive into her fast and hard until with a whisper of her name, he spilled into her.  Marcus held her close and planted kisses on any skin he could find as his orgasm flooded through him, leaving him weak and happy.

He nuzzled at her cheek with a lazy grin, “I like winning.”

****************************************

The door closed quietly and Jackson stared at the wall, willing his blush to dissipate and hoping that the image of his boss and Marcus sharing a post coital cuddle in the council room wouldn’t be permanently burned into his retinas. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice his entrance and he hoped he hadn’t disturbed them because facing that kind of humiliation didn’t sound fun.

 _I’ll just get my bag later,_ he thought and hurried back to the safety of the medical facilities.


End file.
